1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroluminescent devices that perform multicolor light emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electroluminescent device has a plurality of optical output parts, each including a light-emitting layer and a resonator structure that resonates light emitted from the light-emitting layer. The resonator structure includes, for example, electrodes having the light-emitting layer interposed therebetween. A resonant wavelength of the light resonated by the resonator structure changes in accordance with an output angle of the light output from the electroluminescent device. Thus, the intensity of the light output from the electroluminescent device changes in accordance with the output angle of the light.
In an electroluminescent device that performs multicolor light emission, an intensity ratio among the multiple color light rays output from the respective optical output parts constituting pixels of the respective colors fluctuates in accordance with the output angle of the light rays, thus leading to color shifts in which the luminescent colors vary depending on the output angle (viewing direction).
However, in a typical electroluminescent device, the countermeasure against color shifts is insufficient, and therefore, color-shift prevention still needs to be improved.
Furthermore, since the sensitivity of the human eye (i.e. visibility) varies depending on the wavelength, it is necessary to prevent color shifts in view of the visibility.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electroluminescent device that can suppress the occurrence of color shifts in the luminescent colors when the viewing direction changes.